The present disclosure contemplates that weight training has been in existence for thousands of years. Uses of weight lifting may relate to health issues, sports performance, rehabilitation, and leisure activity. The advancement of health brings the development of weight lifting techniques. A better athlete may be created partially through improved weight resistance techniques. Weights may be used to help rehabilitate injuries. Further, weight lifting has grown and developed simply through leisure and professional weight lifters.
Current weight plates in the weight room are all of similar design, existing in weight plate increments of forty-five, thirty-five, twenty-five, ten, five, and two and a half pounds. These designs typically need a large area for storage, have high costs, and are inconvenient to use.
Therefore, it is desired that weight plates reduce the storage space requirements and be more convenient to use.